An oilfield production network (“network”) includes a number of interconnected wells, branches, manifolds, separators, storage facilities, and other elements to aid the extraction and transport of hydrocarbons from a source (the reservoir via the wells) to a sink (a downstream delivery point). At times, production engineers use computer models of the network for production operation purposes. Such models simulate multi-phase flow behavior through the network and are used for investigation and prediction purposes, such as, but not limited to, production monitoring, facility design and sizing, scenario analysis, multi-phase flow assurance, and field pressure management to ensure hydrocarbon flow to a delivery sink.
From an operational point of view, one objective is to maximize production (or profit) from the produced, and saleable, oil and gas components, while minimizing production costs and meeting all existing operating constraints. The constraints include, for example, limits on storage, fluid flow velocities through pipes to prevent erosion, temperature levels for hydrate formation prevention, budget, and the availability of natural gas for artificial lift purposes. At times, different procedures may be used to enhance production from one or more wells. For example, changes in pressure at various locations in the network of wells, through the use of flow control devices, may induce additional hydrocarbons (e.g., oil, gas) from a reservoir for extraction.